


Hold Your Butt

by Superceoluv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anti-alien rhetoric, Bad Jokes, Defensive Lucy Lane, F/F, Holding Cell Escape Prompt, Lucy Lane knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Mild sexual innuendoes, Pre-Relationship, Set in Season 1 but not canon compliant, Sibling relationships mentioned, Smart Alec Kara Danvers, Spitfire Lucy Lane, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superceoluv/pseuds/Superceoluv
Summary: When Kara Danvers finds herself caught up in a tricky situation, Lucy Lane fortuitously arrives to help her butt out
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2019





	Hold Your Butt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearethewitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/gifts).



> Wearethewitches, Hope you have a wonderful holiday and winter season! This turned out more serious than I thought it would, but there are some fluffy and funny moments to it in the second half! I was feeling a bit nostalgic for season 1 so I picked SuperLane (Kara x Lucy) to write for. I hope it's okay that there's a slight twist to your prompt. They are caught up in everything together, but Lucy’s in a little more control of the situation than she would be if she wasn’t who she is.

The blonde's been locked up in a DEO holding cell for over a day, not as Supergirl, but as plain old Kara Danvers. She is barely restrained besides being handcuffed to the wall behind her with her arms stretched into the air, but she doesn’t try anything to escape. She knows there are cameras likely watching her every move. She realizes if she breaks her arms free, she will expose herself as an alien at the very least and leave herself open to stronger suspicions of who she actually might be.

She sits still with her legs crossed beneath her for hours until she becomes restless, fidgets and shakes them out lengthwise. She wishes she could pace the room, but her super speed would probably kick in and expose her. She's thankful her leg shaking movements haven't caused her to think about her strength and pull her arms free likely with plaster chunks of the wall closest to her restraints included. She can't possibly fully rest now, not when she's worried about both her family and her city.

After more than a whole day of denying her the basics of food and water and bathroom amenities in hopes that she will break down, General Samuel Lane, Lois and Lucy's father, visits her for the first time. While she does look tired, it surprises him she is not worn down more. She hasn’t soiled herself and her arms are not even red or swollen. Still, he doesn’t suspect the obvious truth about why that is not the case.

He demands to know, “Where are Agent Alexandra Danvers and DEO Director Henshaw? Or should I say your treasonous sister and that more than little green Martian Manhunter traitor whose been parading around sporting a decorated government agent’s likeness? He's been doing so for more than his own amusement and is actually spitting in the face of our national government’s defense forces!”

Kara reveals nothing at anytime the General appears before her. She is stalwart, docile, expressionless and mute. It’s been over two days when Lucy Lane herself strides in with her head held high in full military uniform with a half smirk that lingers on her face as she winks at Kara in defiance of her father.

He notices Lucy's half smirk, but not the wink and addresses her with a raised voice, “You think this is funny, my darling daughter? Well, it’s not! We need to know where those two are so that we can find them and bring them in to lock them up and persuade them to reveal who Supergirl truly is! She is an enemy of our country connected to these aliens that have harmed National City and are planning to overtake our entire planet.”

Lucy knows Kara is Supergirl, but will never betray her to her father or to anyone else for that matter. She knows Kara is not anything like those rogue Kryptonian warriors flying around unchecked. She recognizes that, unlike them, Kara actually cares about the preservation of human lives locally, nationally and globally as well as alien and human co-existence.

She argues with him, “General, sir, you can’t hold Miss Kara Danvers here against her will any longer without charging her with something substantial. Your claim of obstruction of justice on her part doesn’t fly here when she’s merely a civilian and neither a government agent nor one of your own already corrupted military personnel.”

General Lane roughly pulls Lucy close to him and whispers in her ear, “A word, outside, please.”

Lucy dutifully follows him to the empty corridor outside Kara’s holding cell door.

Once outside, he angrily informs her, “I need this civilian girl as leverage to get what I want from her unruly sister and that filthy alien scum who never should have been allowed to take charge of this farce of an anti-alien defense program.”

He doesn’t realize Kara can hear everything he says. She's disgusted with how he speaks about her Super alter ego, her friend, J'onn and aliens, generally. Still, she knows Lucy is not like him.

As Kara continues to eavesdrop, Lucy fires back at her father, “What you are doing here is tantamount to kidnapping an innocent civilian person and you could lose everything you’ve worked so hard for by doing this!”

The General slyly smiles at her now, “Only if I am caught, but no one knows she’s here besides you and those under my command now. They will not go against me. And, you are her friend, sure, but even that is odd when she stole that idiot photographer boy’s affections right out from under you and he left you high and dry.”

Lucy angrily shouts back now at him, “Father, he was never as bad as you made him out to be, but for your information, I dumped him! That had nothing to do with Kara! She is a former colleague and indeed my friend. I care for her well-being and this isn’t right! You know she’s practically Lois’ cousin too. Lois would have a field day ripping you apart in the public eye in the press if she knew what you were doing here now. And, Clark? He would punch you in the face!”

General Lane lets out a devilish laugh, “Farmboy? Even with his fat fists from bale-ing all that hay, that big, dumb ox couldn’t hurt a fly!”

Lucy argues back, “He may seem like a boy next door and Mr. nice guy type, but you wouldn’t know for sure though! You don’t know him! Lois did the right thing running far away and keeping you out of their lives.”

Her father chides her, “Lucky for you, you never strayed far enough away. You can help me now with this girl. I plan to lock you in with her, but you have only six hours to talk to her and get her to crack and tell you where her sister and that alien fiend are hiding out before I employ more expedient methods.”

Lucy sneers as she answers, "Unlucky for me is more like it! I will abide by your demands barring a few small conditions be met."

Her father questions, "And those are?"

Lucy responds, "You give me the keys to the chained handcuffs now restraining Miss Danvers, you send in food and drink sustenance for us and you allow me to help her get up to go to the bathroom if needed. I will knock on the cell door for that. Finally, you don't listen in on any of our conversations."

Lucy doesn't expect her father to give into any of her requests, especially the last one so it puzzles her when he seemingly complies with them all without protest. He nudges her back into Kara's holding cell with the keys to Kara's restraints pushed into her hand and slams and locks the door behind her. She rushes to Kara to unlock and pull her free from the constricting restraints. Even as a superhero, being held like that without food and drink and for Kara, particularly, away from sunlight can have a psychological if not physically draining impact.

Kara breathes deeply in and out and cries out graciously into Lucy's shoulder, "Thank you for finding me and staying here with me! I thought I either might solar flare from being so wound up or do something desperate to break out soon if you hadn't come. Oh gosh, you smell so wonderful!"

Lucy lightly laughs and sniffs Kara back as she responds, "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, but I'm happy to help you now. You, um, don't smell so great yourself!" 

Kara lightly punches Lucy's shoulder jokingly in protest as Lucy helps Kara stand up.

Kara confirms, "Well, of course, I don’t! I haven't showered in a few days! This place also has a chlorine stench to it that I don't care for!" 

Lucy agrees, "Yeah. It’s quite sterile and overpowering in here. These lights are a bit migraine inducing as well, but that probably wouldn't affect you as much as the stench."

Kara responds, "I have kept my eyes closed a lot, sort of feigning sleep so I haven't paid much attention to those."

Lucy replies, "I'm so sorry you have been unable to rest on top of not being able to eat or drink and use the bathroom and shower. I'm going to call an agent to bring us food though. Maybe that will give you more energy and uplift your spirits?”

Kara smiles. A half hour later, Lucy sits on a chair against the metal table in the room next to Kara and pulls a few thick slices of pizza from a box as Kara easily scarfs down a dozen or so potstickers all on her own.

Lucy moves closer to Kara before they finish their meal and whispers near her ear without moving her lips much, "We need to be careful what we say in here. I asked my father not to listen into our conversations, but I'm certain he thought my request was fishy and he still is. I know that Alex and J'onn are okay, but we need to get you and me out of here and get to them. We can't risk you being well, you, so I will do most of the grunt work surrounding our escape."

Kara slightly nods her head as she chews the last of her potstickers and lowly murmurs, "I'll follow whatever plan you have, Luce."

Lucy also speaks to Kara in a lower voice now, “First, we need to get you cleaned up because I’m not going anywhere with your little stinky butt drawing attention to us.”

Kara scoffs.“Hey, my butt’s not little! And, I don’t smell...I mean...it’s not that bad, is it?!?”

Kara sniffs under her armpits and sighs defeatedly as Lucy both stutters and smirks as she replies, “Um your butt...uh yeah...it’s nice and not...so small...uh forget...I still think some people might appreciate not smelling you a half mile away before they see you!”

Kara snaps back, “Rude! If it was that bad you could have helped me get cleaned up before we ate? Also, the General didn’t say anything? Hold up, you said my butt is nice?!? So you’ve looked at my butt and you like it?!?”

Lucy groans before she confesses, “Yeah, sure, okay I have... and I do...I mean...I’m not blind. True about my father, but he’s used to marching around in places full of foul stenches. I wanted to feed you first because I knew with your big appetite your energy must have been very depleted without eating for over two days.”

Kara gratefully responds, “Thank you! I do feel much better and re-energized on a fuller stomach even if my body odor is a little sour. But, let’s get my nice stinky butt to the locker room to get me cleaned up already!”

Lucy laughs again before she seriously replies, “Okay, but please don’t get mad. Unfortunately, I need to handcuff you again to walk you there. At least I’m taking you to the agents’ locker room and not the prisoner’s facilities though. You know my father would never allow me to walk a prisoner around here anywhere unrestrained. I’m going to need to blindfold you too since you know you technically are not supposed to know either about this agency or what this place looks like. I will unlock the handcuffs and untie the blindfold when we get there.”

Kara agrees without protest. Halfway there Agent Vasquez firmly grabs ahold of Kara’s right shoulder as General Lane sternly addresses Lucy, “Assistant Director Lane what exactly do you think you are doing right now?”

Lucy sharply answers, “General, sir, if we treat this civilian who should not be our prisoner with some common decency I think she will readily give us the information we seek. Plus, she might not report you to higher authorities for abuse of power for holding her without just cause!”

General Lane retorts, “I don’t see why giving her a meal wasn’t good enough to get what we needed?”

Lucy responds, “Her mind is muddled from sitting around unfed, unwashed and unable to properly relieve herself for two days with her limbs being yanked on under those blinding lights. A steam shower will help her clear her thinking and get us what we need.”

General Lane replies, “Proceed as you will. Remember, you only have a few short hours left, until I take this matter back into my own likely more capable hands!”

Lucy nods her head affirmatively in acknowledgment and tells him, “I promise I will get the information out of her long before then.”

As General Lane walks away Lucy instructs Agent Vasquez, “Clear out the main agents’ locker room of any personnel including cleaning staff and bring two new and freshly cleaned pairs of agent’s issue black sweats there, please.”

Agent Vasquez questions, “Two pairs?”

Lucy answers, “Yes, I wish to freshen up myself and get out of this stuffy military uniform. Please bring Miss Danvers items to wash up with also. Thank you, agent. That will be all.”

Vasquez responds, “Yes, ma’am.”

Lucy retakes ahold of Kara from Vasquez and leads her where they need to go. Although Kara can see clearly through the blindfold with her x-ray vision, she pretends to stumble a few times as they make their way past different agents walking the DEO’s corridors along their way to make herself appear to be a true prisoner.

When they arrive inside the main agents’ locker room, surprisingly, the new clothes for both of them are already laid out there on a bench alongside a towel, soap and shampoo. Lucy pulls off Kara’s blindfold and unlocks her handcuffs. Kara gestures at the camera on the door to the room.

Lucy tells her in a normal voice, “It’s range is very limited. It only records people entering and exiting the door to this room. There’s no sound recorder lines in this room. It’s illegal for even the government to record audio in private parts of their employees’ workspaces like this area. We can talk freely here.”

Kara replies, “Oh, good, yeah, guess I should have known that, duh. Um we maybe should still keep our voices down though.”

Lucy asks, “Why?”

Kara in a softer tone answers, “Agent Vasquez and Agent Wilson are stationed outside the door standing guard probably to make sure we don’t run off.”

Lucy responds, “I clicked the inside deadbolt lock when we stepped inside so they won’t be bothering us while we are in here. Also, there’s no easy way out of this room besides that door so they won’tsuspect we are trying to make a break for it. Although you could Mission Impossible style break us into the ventilation system, I want to avoid that particular escape route. Also, it’s not that effective since the air vents for this room all end up emptying out above the main DEO command deck area.”

Kara agrees, “It would be dumb to wash up and then get dirty inside a dusty cramped vent to only land in the middle of the DEO in front of everybody. Anyways, there’s only one mini shampoo, soap and towel here. Does Vasquez think we plan to share?”

Lucy pulls a locker dooropen as she responds, “No, sorry to disappoint you, but we aren’t going to share. My stuff is right here.”

She digs out a towel and a bottle of shampoo and fruit scented body wash. 

Kara attempts to protest, “Aren’t you supposed to keep close watch on me though? So we can still share a shower stall if you want and you can see my cute little butt up close?!?

Lucy blushes. “I said nice... not cute. It would be highly inappropriate for me to share a shower with a person in my custody even though I don’t consider you to be an actual prisoner. Besides, we don’t know each other that well to just randomly get buck naked together.”

Kara both sighs and smirks as she responds, “Aww, shucks! Maybe when we do know each other better then. Still, you’re glimmering again!”

Lucy raises an eyebrow as she questions, “Excuse me?!?”

Kara explains, “Your dimples perk up like the glimmer of a shining star when you are flustered. It’s adorable!” 

Lucy responds, “Huh? I’ve never been told that before. Not like that. Thank you, I guess.”

Kara cheerily replies, “You’re welcome!”

Lucy continues, “Anyhow, if we shower in the stalls next to each other even with the curtain pulled closed between us with your superb hearing I can fill you in on the plan for us to get out of here to meet up with your sister and the rightful Director.” 

Lucy turns around and lets Kara strip downand go into the ladies bathroom and showers before she goes in herself. 

With the water on in the showers as they separately wash, Lucy informs Kara, “Agent Vasquez is working with us. She’s supposed to disarm the emergency door down the closest corridor to your cell. She will secure a getaway transport for us. We need to leave your handcuffs here as there’s a tracker in them. Don’t worry I have a matching pair in my locker so it will look like I’m still holding you prisoner as we make our way there. I will close them but not lock them so I can pull them off quickly. If we leave the other set here, my father will think we are still here in this room so let’s hurry up and get going.”

Kara says, “Yeah, I noticed that tracker when they first restrained me. Good thinking. That sounds like a great plan, Luce!”

As Kara speaks, she drops her soap bar completelyaccidentally. Lucy slips on it and ends up falling through and breaking the curtain that falls in between her and Kara who catches her. 

She eeks out, “Kara, you Super dope! You are trying every trick in the book to get me to see your butt?!?” 

Kara with water dripping down her face objects, “It was a total accident and with the curtain between us you can’t even see it, but your boobs feel so cozy and soft!”

Lucy slaps the back of the top of Kara’s wet head and says, “Who knew you were such a Super perv?”

Kara cackles like a hyena before she replies, “I’m just stating the obvious. You have comfy and soft boobs that I wish I could sink my face in. I’m sure you truly do want to grab onto my cute butt too.”

Lucy blushes as she admonishes her, “You are so fresh! Come on, stop the silliness! We don’t have the time. We need to get going already.”

Kara reluctantly agrees, “Yeah, okay, right. I’ll hold the broken curtain up so you can finish washing up and then you can go get changed while I finish up here too.”

Lucy quickly turns around when Kara re-enters the locker room wrapped in a towel to grab the change of clothes. In thirty seconds flat, Kara’s super spun her hair dry and dressed herself and ready to go. 

Kara taps Lucy’s shoulder and she turns back around and says, “No fair! You can dry your hair so fast!”

Kara tells her, “If you let me and if you close your eyes, I can do the same for you, but you have to hug me real close and wrap your legs around my waist like a Koala, if that’s okay? I promise it’s so quick it will be over before you know it. You need to close your eyes though only so you don’t get overly dizzy and throw up.” 

Lucy complies and she shriek giggles as it is such a rapid twist spin motion. Her forehead rests against Kara’s at the end and she can feel her center heat up as it’s so close to Kara’s firm abs. 

Kara stares in her eyes as she nonchalantly tells her, “So, hey, Luce, your hands are kind of on my butt now.”

Lucy giggles as she feels that she is indeed holding Kara’s butt, “Woah! I’m so sorry!”

Kara replies, “It’s cool. It feels good, but you should let go and get off me now. We need to go, right?”

Lucy blanks out for a second as she wishes she could get off on Kara’s abs and not have to climb off of her. She stills those dirty thoughts as she answers, “Yes, we do. Gosh, Kara, what are you doing to me?”

Kara lowers Lucy and feigns ignorance with a sly smirk on her face, “I don’t know whatever you mean.”

Lucy shakes her head and argues under her breath, “Liar!”

Lucy walks over to her locker to fish out the other set of handcuffs and as she turns around to place the new cuffs on Kara, Kara is closer to her and tells her, “I want to kiss you. Is that too forward to ask or can I kiss you?” 

Lucy doesn’t verbally answer, but leans forward and up on her tippy toes and presses her lips to Kara’s chastely before she quickly pulls back. 

In a sultry tone she tells Kara, “That’s all we have time for, for now. If we can get out of here without any problems maybe we can revisit this later.”

Kara brightly smiles and admits, “I look forward to it because wow your lips are so soft and sweet!”

Lucy blushes before she motions for Kara to turn and handcuffs Kara behind her back and reties her blindfold, pushes her to the door and instructs, “Come on, let’s get out of here!”

Agent Wilson is at the door himself now and Lucy quickly pushes Kara past him and down the corridor close to her prior holding cell to the emergency door Vasquez temporarily disabled the alarm on. Lucy pulls the blindfold off Kara and pulls off the unlocked cuffs and tosses both to the ground.Kara is surprised to see Vasquez is outside the door standing by a Ducati with two motorcycle helmets in hand. 

Lucy takes a helmet, thanks her and tosses the other helmet to Kara and jumps on the bike and turns it on. Vasquez goes back inside to work to keep their escape undetected for as long as she can. Lucy motions to Kara before she pulls her helmet on.

She yells, “Come on, Kara. I’m flying us out of here on this baby this time.”

Kara squeals, “Cool beans! I get to hold your butt!”

Lucy rolls her eyes and her dimples are definitely glimmering again too although Kara doesn’t see it as she hops on the bike behind her and pulls her helmet on before she pulls her body close to Lucy’s holding her hands around her waist and hugging her butt with her own center. 

When they get to the rendezvous point two hours later and Alex and J’onn are not there yet, Lucy parks the bike. They both pull their helmets off, shake their hair out, snake their arms around each other possessively and lock lips with such a ferocious intensity that Kara in her enthusiasm floats them up off the ground with her powers. They end their hungry lip lock several minutes later and eventually drift back down to the ground happily sated and still pressed closely together. 

They soon both realize they are now holding onto each other’s butts. They laugh uncontrollably until Alex irritatedly groans and J’onn just loudly coughs at the two of them. They break apart all red and smiley. Despite the expected interruption, they both hope the wanted fugitive stuff will all be cleared up quickly so that they will be holding each other’s butts again soon, preferably, sans clothing.


End file.
